Stuck on You
by The Queen Of Winter
Summary: Anna was going to have a hard time explaining herself out of this situation. Mostly because her lips were frozen... To those of an ice sculpture... Of her sister... Elsanna. Incestuous fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Who would have guessed that a single year could have brought so much change to Arendelle? A year ago the kingdom had two isolated Princesses sequestered behind the locked castle gates, and now they had blossomed into a beloved Queen and Princess who kept the gates open and welcomed the citizens into their extraordinary lives.

Yet this transformation had not been without its challenges. In the past year the inhabitants of Arendelle had seen an extra winter, and come to terms with their Queen's magical powers. But despite some initial hesitancy, the entire kingdom was dedicated to helping the royal sisters get used to public life after their difficult childhoods.

Of course, the biggest challenges were faced by Queen Elsa and Princess Anna themselves, but they were together again, and that was all that mattered.

Everyone was ready to concentrate on the future and to usher in an age of happiness and prosperity unlike any other in Arendelle's history.

It was the anniversary of the Great Thaw and Elsa and Anna were preparing for the evening's celebrations. All of Arendelle's nobility would be there, along with a large number of foreign dignitaries, some who had been present at Elsa's coronation, and also a great many ambassadors from other lands. This was intended to show the world that Elsa's powers were no threat, and to quell any false rumours that may have spread from the magical events of last year. Even representatives from Weselton and the Southern Isles had been invited to the festivities with hopes that any further troubles between them and Arendelle could be avoided.

The midday sun shone in through the high windows of the Great Hall, brightening the large wooden chamber. The Hall was considerably brighter than usual, however, having been decked with drapes and streamers in shades of green, gold and purple.

Elsa and Anna surveyed their work, having spent the past hour or so arranging the room together, refusing to accept help from any of the castle's servants. The curtains had been drawn to cover the alcoves, drawing attention to the large space in the centre where there was plenty of room for dancing, or skating, and there were tables on either side where a buffet of food would be served later.

The sisters stood on the dais by Elsa's throne and looked down at the Hall.

"It looks wonderful," Anna said proudly. "We did a good job!"

"Well," Elsa said, taking Anna's hand, "I think there's one thing missing." She led the younger girl down the steps of the dais and turned back to face the throne.

With her free hand, Elsa shot a blast of magic onto the step below the throne, which, after forming a swirling and sparkling cloud, manifested into a life-sized ice sculpture of Anna. The statue looked so realistic that Anna half-expected it to start moving. The only differences between it and the real Anna were that the sculpture was the crystalline blue colour of ice, and it was dressed in the cloak, dress and boots that she had worn last year, whereas Anna was currently clad in a light green party dress with a bodice and flat shoes both in shades of emerald green.

"The hero of Arendelle," Elsa said, smiling.

"What? I'm not a hero. I mean, yeah, I saved you and helped you to unfreeze the kingdom, but I don't need a statue. Not that I don't like it!" Anna continued. "It's amazing, but I think there should be one of you."

"Anna, we're celebrating the Thaw, and I'm the one who brought the winter in the first place," Elsa said, still feeling guilty about the events of last year.

"You know everyone's forgiven you, Elsa," Anna replied, squeezing her hand. "You deserve a statue, too. Besides, every Anna needs an Elsa!"

Elsa realised she had a good point, the statue seemed somehow incomplete or lonely by itself. "You win," she conceded and magicked an icy double of herself next to Anna's sculpture. Elsa regarded it for a few seconds; it was an exact copy of herself, complete with her signature ice dress. She flicked her wrist and removed the train from its dress, it had taken up too much room and made her statue look more important than Anna's.

"It's perfect!" Anna exclaimed, letting go of Elsa's hand to take a closer look at the sculptures. They really were exquisite, and she was proud that her sister could create in seconds something that would take anyone else months of hard work. Anna felt the familiar rush of love well up within her and turned around to face Elsa. "Now they're together, nothing can go wrong!" Anna grinned. She dashed to Elsa and wrapped her arms around her waist, embracing her tightly. Elsa held her close and they stayed like that for a while.

Anna lifted her head up to meet Elsa's bright blue gaze, moving her hands slightly to rest on her sister's hips. "Don't worry about the party," Anna said softly. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I couldn't do any of this without you, Anna," Elsa murmured, bringing a hand up to cup Anna's cheek, her thumb stroking some of those adorable freckles.

Their hearts were racing, their lips were slightly parted, and their eyes were locked together until for a moment each had completely forgotten everything beyond the feeling of near-perfect closeness to her sister.

But then the moment was gone.

Elsa blinked and removed her hands. A shy half-smile was on her lips and a faint blush coloured her cheeks. "Well..." she began, taking a step away from Anna and breaking their contact. "I'd better go and check on the kitchen. Do you want to finish up here?"

"Um, yeah. I'll join you in a bit," Anna said, tucking some loose hair behind her ear and hoping that her face wasn't as red as she felt it was.

One last smile and Elsa was gone, her pale hand lingering on the door before she pulled it closed behind her.

Anna waited a few seconds, then silently cursed herself, grabbed her braids and jumped up and down in frustration. "You did it again!" she scolded herself out loud. "Just like last year at the Thaw! You should have kissed her! It was a perfect moment and you wasted it!"

She stopped jumping, took a deep breath to calm herself and tried to look over all the decorations.

Anna knew her little incestuous crush was going to get her into trouble eventually. Yet she couldn't help but suspect that it was more than just a crush. She sensed that Elsa shared her not-so-sisterly feelings. In her mind Anna revisited all the fond memories she had of their recent time together and hoped she was right in her suspicions.

Elsa was always giving her gifts, doing cute little things for her, calling her beautiful... She felt like more than just a sister to Anna.

They spent every day and even some nights together. Of course, they did nothing more than cuddle. Or sometimes tickle. Anna had been thrilled to discover how ticklish Elsa was. Anna loved pinning her onto the bed and looking down at her flushed face and dishevelled hair after tickling her for as long as she could. But Elsa gave as good as she got and Anna couldn't decide if she preferred it feeling the comfortable weight of her sister on top of her, Elsa's cool hands making her writhe and shriek with laughter. And then to sleep in each other's arms, a mingling of limbs, warmth and sweet breath... It just felt so _right_.

They had even kissed. On cheeks, foreheads and hands. Anna's favourite was to kiss Elsa's hands. They were so soft from having been kept in gloves for most of her life. They were also sensitive, and Anna delighted in seeing the blushes that would arise in those usually pale cheeks after she gently pressed her lips to her sister's flawless hands.

But somehow they always knew when to stop, like there was some sort of barrier that they could sense they were approaching but would not cross.

Sometimes during moments looking into Elsa's eyes Anna thought there was something, almost like her sister was holding something back. Anna hoped Elsa felt the same way about her, that she shared the desire for more, to bond in every single way. And Anna felt brave enough to find out... Well, almost...

More than anything, Anna didn't want to scare Elsa or drive her away. And she sadly admitted to herself that there was always the possibility that Elsa did not share her feelings...

Anna sighed and her eyes were drawn to the ice statue of herself. It really was like looking in a mirror. She was touched that Elsa remembered every detail about her, right down to the outfit she had been wearing on that life-changing day.

Had it really been a year ago?

In just one year, they had gone from basically strangers to being completely inseparable. Anna didn't know how she had coped without Elsa in her life. They needed each other. Anna was positive Elsa needed her just as much as she did, everything they did together backed up her theory.

And even Kristoff was starting to notice how much the sisters really loved each other. Kristoff called it an obsession. He said to Anna that sisters aren't supposed to go on dates with each other, or hold hands, or share beds, or give such extravagant gifts, at least not at their age. He said it was weird.

But Anna knew Kristoff was just jealous. Especially since Anna had basically ignored his, frankly, _embarrassing_ declaration of love on her birthday and gone off to spend the night taking care of Elsa.

Anna had a lot of regrets where Kristoff was concerned. She had rushed into kissing him last year, and that seemed to have given him the wrong impression about her feelings. Of course, Anna liked Kristoff, but she had only kissed him because he had asked and she had felt she owed him something. And it had helped that he was blond and did things with ice...

Anna wished she could erase it from history. Because there was only one person who Anna truly wanted to kiss. But since she was currently absent, Anna would have to make do with the next best thing. And a little practice before she summoned the courage to kiss the real Elsa wouldn't hurt...

Anna stepped in front of her beautiful sister's ice statue.

If Anna had known that her next actions were going to change her life forever, then maybe she would have paused. But since she lacked that foresight, the Princess just followed her heart.

She looked into the sculpture's face, and it was a perfect likeness. Her eyes roamed over the familiar, beloved features of Elsa's face. That cute nose, those perfect long eyelashes delicately replicated in ice. Anna realised that the ice itself was the same colour as Elsa's eyes, which only made her love the statue more. She stepped closer, her hands clasped together at her chest, her eyes lingering on the image of her sister's mouth. Moving even closer and standing slightly on tiptoe, Anna brought her lips to meet the statue's, closing her eyes at the last moment.

Anna imagined that Elsa's lips would be much warmer and softer, but she was kissing the shape of them, at least. She remained kissing Elsa's ice likeness, her mind conjuring images of all the missed opportunities for this contact with her, and her sister's smiling, blushing face.

She tried to deepen the kiss, such as it was, by moving her lips. But found she couldn't. Anna's eyes snapped open to meet the blank stare of the sculpture.

Anna tried pulling her head away until she felt a tearing pain in her lips, and then she started to panic.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ She tried calling for help, but all that came out of her mouth was a muffled "mmph."

_No, don't make a noise! What if someone comes in and finds you like this?!_ she mentally chastised herself. _It's not too late to fix this, you just need a little leverage._

She put her hands out in front of her and onto the cold ice of the statue, pushing a little. Then she immediately pulled her hands away when she realised she had just placed them on the statue's boobs. If she got her hands stuck too it would be even worse than it already was if someone found her kissing _and groping_ a sculpture of her sister.

It was no use. Anna was stuck. She could barely move her face without feeling pain in her numbing lips. All she could do was look into the icy effigy of Elsa's face and wish for the floor to swallow her up.

Just then, she heard footsteps and the creak of the door opening. Anna turned her head as far as she could and saw something blonde out of the corner of her eye.

_Oh no. That's it. My life is over._ She braced herself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna braced herself for the worst as someone walked into the hall. But as the person entered her peripheral vision she felt a rush of hope that she might actually be able to get out of this predicament.

It was just Kristoff in his ice-harvesting gear, carrying a bag full of ice. Anna had never been more happy to see the burly mountain man in her life. She was so glad it wasn't Elsa that she sighed with relief, but it came out as more of a muffled grunt.

Kristoff jumped at the noise, dropping his bag of ice.

"What the...? Anna?" He took a few steps closer and narrowed his eyes when he realised what he was seeing. Anna was kissing an ice sculpture of her sister, on the mouth. And by the looks of things she had got herself stuck to the ice.

Anna was just starting to realise the seriousness of her situation; everything would change now that Kristoff knew she was attracted to Elsa in this way. But it was better that Kristoff had found her before anyone else. He was used to her... idiosyncrasies, he'd be able to keep it a secret. And he'd be able to help. Anna pointed to her mouth and tried to tell him to help her.

Kristoff sighed. "Well, good luck explaining your way out of this one," he said, turning to leave. He was hurt that his suspicions were true and Anna wanted to pursue a relationship with her sister instead of him. He had guessed that there was something going on since Anna's birthday, and the way Elsa and Anna were constantly preoccupied with each other was a pretty big clue.

But then he heard Anna's urgent, muffled cries. And he could also hear the voice of his conscience - or rather, Sven - in his mind. _You can't just leave her like this!_

Kristoff sighed again, and turned back to Anna. She was waving her arms around frantically and her eyes looked desperate. "Fine," he said. "I'll help you. Luckily, I happen to be an ice expert as well as a love expert."

He walked up close to Anna and examined her mouth. "Pull back as far as you can."

She did, but didn't manage to move very far. Kristoff could see where the skin of her lips was stuck, but maybe a little extra force could get them free.

"You have to try pushing against it," he told her. Kristoff guessed that might work, but he had never encountered anything quite as... _weird_ as this before. And it was about to get even weirder. There was only one place, well technically two, where Anna could put her hands.

"Put your hands on the..." He motioned downwards with his eyes.

Anna knew what he meant and tried to communicate that although she _wanted_ to touch Elsa's boobs she didn't want her to find out about it, not like _this,_ anyway. And she certainly didn't want to touch them in front of Kristoff. Unfortunately since Anna couldn't actually speak, Kristoff was not informed of her dilemma.

He fixed her with his most stony expression. "Just do it."

Anna's face screwed up with embarrassment - as much as it was able to considering the circumstances - and she cupped the icy breasts of her sister's statue.

Anna was blushing so fiercely that Kristoff was surprised her face hadn't melted the ice. "Now push," he said.

She did. Nothing happened. Anna's lips remained fused to Elsa's sculpture. She kept trying, but it was no use.

"Well, you're properly stuck," Kristoff said. "I'll have to think of something else..." He brought one of his gloved hands up to his chin and rested it there while he considered other possible solutions.

Anna, meanwhile, tried to remove her hands from the statue's boobs. But now they were stuck, too. And they were starting to go numb so she couldn't even enjoy the feeling of touching the shape of Elsa's perfect breasts. She knew that the real ones would be much more soft, and warm, of course. Not that she'd ever find out now...

Anna had known this would happen when Kristoff suggested it. She made a frustrated noise, something between a moan and a growl, and glared at Kristoff. She blamed him for her imminent death, convinced she would die of embarrassment if Elsa ever found out about this.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "This is all your own fault. Now, let me try something."

He walked behind Elsa's sculpture and picked it up by the shoulders, attempting to pull it off Anna. But the only thing this did was make Anna yelp in pain, and the statue was rather heavy, being made of solid ice, so Kristoff had to put it down almost straight away.

"Well, that was a failure," he said, adopting his thinking pose again.

It occurred to Kristoff that Anna might get frostbite or something if she was stuck to the ice for much longer, but then he remembered that her entire body had been completely frozen before and she had survived. Anna was tougher than she looked.

He could try chiselling her off, maybe? But that would ruin the sculpture. He imagined how the statue would look with no head or boobs. That would require an explanation when people found out. No, that was out of the question! Removing the statue's head would be considered treason, Kristoff was sure there were laws against defacing images of the royals. And he wasn't going to risk punishment for Anna's strange fixation with Elsa.

Even if he chiselled it, Anna would still be stuck, anyway...

But then Kristoff's thoughts were abruptly halted by the melodic sound of Elsa's voice coming from the hallway. She was chatting with Kai, Kristoff recognised the butler's baritone as the sound of their conversation carried through from the other side of the door.

Kristoff wasted no time and picked up the statue again, ignoring Anna's squeaks of pain whenever he pulled too hard, and hurriedly carried it, with Anna shuffling along as fast as she could, behind the closest curtain. He arranged the curtain so Anna and the sculpture were completely hidden, then rushed back to his discarded bag of ice, picking it up just as Elsa walked into the room.

"Oh, hello, Kristoff," she said, looking around the hall. "Have you seen Anna?"

"Nope," Kristoff replied, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing with the ice. Oh yes, it had to go on the food stands on the tables.

"Wait. There was a statue of me in here," Elsa said, frowning. "Where did it go?"

"Oh. Yeah..." Kristoff began. "A guard came and took it away. Said Anna had some idea about a display."

"I see... Well, you carry on arranging the ice here. Just put it on the stands and make sure it looks neat. The kitchen staff will bring the food in a couple of hours. And if you see Anna, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do!" Kristoff replied, taking a fistful of ice cubes from the bag and depositing them onto one of the stand's tiers.

Elsa watched him for a moment before leaving, satisfied that he wouldn't mess things up and that she'd be able to fix it if he did, anyway.

When Elsa was gone, Kristoff put the ice bag down and made sure the door to the hall was properly closed. Then he dashed back to where he had hidden Anna and pulled the curtain aside.

"That was close!" he said. "You're lucky she didn't notice I was lying."

Anna tried to smile at Kristoff, she owed him for trying to help her get out of this mess.

"Well," Kristoff continued. "There's one thing I haven't tried yet." He looked over at one of the tables by the wall before walking up to it and fetching something from it.

Anna couldn't see what he had taken and waited expectantly until he brought it into her field of vision. She recoiled and shook her head as much as she was able to when she saw what it was.

Kristoff held a matchbox which he had found by a lantern on the table. He took out a match and lit it, but paused when he saw Anna's look of uncertainty. "Look, melting the ice is the most obvious thing to do," he said.

Anna knew it was, but she didn't like the idea of Kristoff putting a flame so close to her face, she also didn't want him to ruin the statue, but it was the only way. She closed her eyes and Kristoff carefully brought the match up to the ice, watching the orange glow illuminate and refract in the translucent blue ice of the sculpture.

However, it wasn't long before they were both repulsed by the acrid smell of burning hair. Anna panicked and screamed as loud as her frozen lips would let her. Kristoff quickly shook out the match and patted Anna's hair and face unceremoniously with his glove, trying to put out any flames.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Kristoff reassured her, once he had made sure her hair had not actually caught fire. "It's only slightly singed," he said, inspecting the damage. Luckily for Anna the flame had only seared the edges of her fringe a little.

But unluckily, she was still stuck.

Kristoff sighed and put the matchbox back where he had found it. He looked around the hall for something, anything, that could help separate Anna from the ice. At last he spotted a vase of flowers. Pouring water onto the ice might melt it, or at least speed up the melting process.

"I've got one last idea," Kristoff told Anna as he walked over to the vase. "But if this doesn't work either, then I'll have to break up the statue."

Anna saw him come back carrying one of the vases she and Elsa had displayed some flowers in. She sighed, thinking about how long they had spent arranging it, and hoped that whatever Kristoff had in mind was going to work.

"Hold your breath," Kristoff instructed her, before pouring a small amount of water out of the vase and onto the mouths of Anna and the ice sculpture.

The water dripped over Anna's mouth and down off her chin, making her feel a little bit warmer. She met Kristoff's eye hopefully and he poured the rest of the water over her hands, where it proceeded to flow down the length of the statue and form a small pool on the wooden floor.

Anna waited a moment or two, hoping to give the ice a chance to melt. Then she tried pulling away from her sister's sculpture as hard as she could.

But as soon as Anna did so she felt the slight warmth that she had previously noticed disappear completely and the statue seemed to be fused to her stronger than ever.

Kristoff watched her renewed struggles to get free while he put the vase on the table and moved closer to examine the ice. "Fascinating..." he said, trying to pry one of Anna's hands off the sculpture. "It looks like the water only made the ice stronger... It must be Elsa's special ice that -"

Kristoff's musings were cut off by the sound of Elsa's high-heeled footsteps hurrying towards the hall.

"Speak of the devil..." Kristoff muttered, ignoring the fierce scowl Anna gave him for referring to her sister like that, and yanked the curtain closed. He rushed over to his discarded ice bag and put another handful of ice cubes onto the stand, just as Elsa flung the door open and dashed towards him.

"Kristoff! I can't find Anna anywhere! Have you seen her?" Elsa was clearly worried, she looked at him with wide eyes and wrung her hands.

Kristoff didn't like seeing her so upset, considering the cause of her concern was mere metres away from her. "No, I haven't," he lied, reluctantly.

Elsa sighed and began pacing back and forth. "I looked in all the usual places: the stables, the portrait room, her bedroom... She wasn't in any of them, and nobody's seen her. What if she's avoiding me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing - " Kristoff tried to cut in.

"You're her friend, did she say anything? It's only been a year, what if I did something wrong?" Elsa stopped pacing and ran her hands through her hair.

"She's probably closer than you think," Kristoff said.

"Something feels wrong, I should have found her by now! I'm going to keep looking." Elsa turned and, without a backward glance, went out of the door, leaving the hall considerably colder than before.

Elsa hadn't noticed that Kristoff had barely changed his position since she last saw him. She hadn't even noticed the flowers that were strewn on the table out of their vase.

Kristoff strode over to the curtain that concealed Anna. The situation was embarrassing, but it wasn't worth making Elsa so distressed in an attempt to avoid a slight humiliation. It was time for this to end.

Anna met Kristoff's eyes when he pulled the curtain back and tried to show in her expression that she had given up.

"She's the only one who can fix this," Kristoff said.

Anna nodded as much as she could, then watched him leave and waited, resigned to whatever Fate had in store for her.

Kristoff hurried out of the door and went after Elsa. It was not difficult to see which way she had gone, he just followed the trail of ice that covered the floor. She must have been really upset to lose control of her powers; Kristoff had never seen her like this before.

"Elsa!" he called, catching sight of her at the top of a flight of stairs. She stopped and waited for him. "I know where Anna is," he said, looking ashamed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

Huge spikes shot up from the ice trail in response to her emotion. Kristoff sprang aside, narrowly avoiding castration.

"C-come on," he said, now slightly worried about what Elsa would do when she found out what had been going on. "She's back in the Great Hall." He started to lead the way.

"But we were just in there," Elsa said, irritation still in her voice, but she removed the ice spikes and trail from the floor before following him.

"She was hiding," he started to explain. "I'm sorry I lied, but it's kind of... awkward." Kristoff opened the door.

Elsa rushed into the room and came to a halt when she saw her sister in the alcove with a statue of herself. Anna had her lips pressed against the statue's own, and her hands were on its... Elsa brought her hand to her mouth, a deep blush coloured her cheeks. This was better than anything she had imagined. _She feels the same! She wants to kiss me, she wants to touch me..._

"You can go now, Kristoff," Elsa said, without looking at him.

Kristoff left them alone, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Elsa walked up to Anna and the sculpture, noticing that her sister wouldn't meet her gaze, and that she was blushing just as intensely in a deep shade of red that matched Elsa's own.

Elsa tapped the sculpture and it turned into a swirl of blue sparks, then dissolved to nothing.

Anna gasped, and caught her balance. She wrung her hands and pressed her lips together; they were cold, but they seemed undamaged. Anna kept her eyes on the floor, trying to think of something to say as Elsa took a step towards her.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, gently.

"I just wanted to know what it was like. To kiss you," Anna admitted, quietly, thinking that she might as well tell the truth now that Elsa had seen what she had done. She decided to risk looking up at her sister, prepared for rejection, prepared to see disgust and shock on her beloved sister's beautiful features.

But Elsa was looking at her with a warm smile showing only relief, faint amusement and love.

"Then why didn't you just ask?" Elsa said, softly. She took another step closer and cupped Anna's cheek in her hand, tilting the younger girl's head up slightly before bringing her mouth down to meet Anna's.

Elsa's lips were soft and warm, as Anna had known they would be. Anna could hear her heart beating loudly and she felt all traces of the ice statue's coldness leave her as Elsa wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, so close... Anna could feel Elsa's breasts pressing against her, so warm, so soft...

Each sister was overjoyed to be doing what she had only ever dreamed of, and to find out that they both felt the same was truly amazing.

Elsa pulled away and caressed Anna's face with both of her hands, looking deep into those beloved teal eyes. "I love you, Anna," she said. "In every way you'll let me."

"Oh, Elsa, I love you too!" Anna replied, feeling tears of pure happiness well up in her eyes. She stood on tiptoe and flung her arms around Elsa's neck, kissing her again and feeling utterly grateful that her little mishap with the statue had only ended up bringing them closer together.

It had taken them a year but Elsa and Anna had finally realised that they were destined to be together forever, as sisters, soulmates and lovers.

It was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
